The Last Raimon
by xLyraHemmingsx
Summary: Una nueva amenaza se avecina y tanto padres como hijos estarán involucrados. "Ellos no esperaban ser el Último Raimon." —Se aceptan Oc's—
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

20 años han pasado desde que el Raimon ganó el Holy Road, desde que viajaron por el tiempo para conseguir los Mixi-Max y desde que viajaron por toda la galaxia. Ahora todo había cambiado. Cada uno había formado su respectiva familia y vivían felices, o eso era lo que se imaginaban.

Un nuevo viento iba a soplar en Raimon, de eso estaban seguros pero, no sabían que tanto padres como hijos iban a estar involucrados.

Y tampoco sabían que ellos iban a ser el Último Raimon.

**Hola :) Me hacía ilusión escribir este FanFic ^^ Y este juro terminarlo como el de Newt —me haría mucha ilusión que lo leyeran—:3 (No como Amnesia de Tenma xD) Aquí he sido bueno y dejado que salgan todos los personajes desde Inazuma Eleven hasta Inazuma Eleven Galaxy :) Por lo que, no habrá muchas peleas por la pareja jiji Bueno, os dejo aquí la ficha tanto del adulto (que tendrán su protagonismo en una de las partes) y del hijo :)**

**Nombre del adulto :**

**Edad (entre 33 y 35 —Para el IE también xD las chicas serán más jovenes porque supongo que nadie querrá a un oc con 43,44 o 45... jiji):**

**Apariencia:**

**Pareja (Menos Tsurugi):**

**Técnicas (Solo 1, y sabrán luego el porqué):**

**Número de hijos (Cómo máximo 2 y cómo mínimo 1):**

**Nombre del hijo/a:**

**Edad (Entre 13 y 14, y si quieren alguno más pequeño, entre 9 y 12 años):**

**Apariencia:**

**Personalidad:**

**Jugador, no jugador o manager (da igual si el manager es un chico...):**

—**Si es jugador;**

**Tecnicas (Cómo máximo 2):**

**Y ya está :) Envienlo por MP (o PM xD como lo quieran llamar) :33 Y pronto subiré el capítulo 1 y juro por mi vida... Que como haya más chicos o más chicas... Haré o Yaoi o Yuri ._. Y no lo digo en broma...**

**¡Bye Bye!**


	2. TLR 001

**Hola :) Bueno, como ven, yo empecé a escribir con los Oc's que me iban enviando :3 y los que quedán, irán saliendo poco a poco. Por cierto, puse de capítulo "TLR; 001" porque tendrá más de 1 temporada, que será escrita aquí (Tanto 1era, como 2da) Como siempre, dejen review, den follow y fav a la historia y todo lo que tengan que hacer jeje ahora, os dejo el capítulo ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Es de Level 5.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Pd: ¿Se pasan por los demás FanFics que tengo y me dejan review? Me haría mucha ilusión porque me esfuerzo en escribirlos :)<strong>

**.**

**.**

**The Last Raimon ; 001**

**.**

**.**

Alpha se encontraba observando como todo se consumía a su alrededor. Como todas esas personas estaban siendo derrotadas por aquello que se llamaba fútbol. Ya no podía hacer nada de nada. Aquellas personas que poseían el balón eran muy peligrosas a pesar de ser unos simples muchachos jovenes. Hacían daño con el balón.

—No podrás hacer que el fútbol sea bueno, Alpha —esa era la voz del capitán del equipo. Esa voz hacía que Alpha no pudiera hacer nada. Esa era la voz de su hijo, que dejó de llamarle papá cuando se pasó al lado oscuro. —Todo se ha terminado para tí —varios jugadores se pusieron alrededor de Alpha y extrañamente, pusieron las palmas de las manos mirando hacia él. Tenían unos guantes puestos. —¡Es tu final! —gritó, para que después aquellos jugadores pusieran las manos en el suelo y empezara a congelarse, hasta llegar a Alpha. —¡Nadie podrá salvarte! ¡Nadie! —gritaba, mientras el peli-morado se iba congelando poco a poco.

**.**

**.**

Aquel joven estaba corriendo. Su cabello azul oscuro muy desordenado se movía al compás. Sus ojos plateados miraban cada lugar que pisaba para no caer o chocar con alguien y su piel pálida se podía distinguir entre todas las personas. Lo extraño de aquel chico eran las puntitas que tenía bajo sus ojos y las extrañas patillas que sobresalían de su cabello hacia los lados.

—¡Dylan! —le llamaron. Detrás de él iba corriendo una chica que se iba chocando con todo el mundo. Su cabello color lavanda caía por su hombros. Era lacio, pero las puntas eran onduladas. Su flequillo cubria un poco de su ojos izquierdo. Sus ojos eran de un tono azul oscuro que tenían un toco púrpura. Eran adornados con unas lentes. Su piel, también era visible ante el resto de personas pues, era pálida.—¡Espera!

—¡Megumi, tú eres la lenta!

La nombrada frunció el ceño e hinchó las mejillas. Cuando pudo salir de alrededor de toda la muchedumbre, aceleró el paso para llegar al lado de Dylan, pero le resultaba imposible. Aquel chico corría como la velocidad de la luz.

—¡Dylan! —gritó y se estrelló con él. El chico se había parado de repente. —Auch... —Megumi tocó su nariz. Se hizo daño. —No pares así de repente hombre...

—Es que ya llegamos al colegio —informó. El peli-azul miraba como muchos niños eran recogidos por sus padres o hermanos mayores. —Siempre son los pequeñajos los que empiezan antes las clases, me dan pena.

Megumi rodó los ojos.

—Tengo que recoger también a Sumomo —a Dylan se le encendió la bombillita. —Es la hermana de Ichiru... Supongo que no lo conoces, es amigo de mi hermana.

—¡Dylan! —una niña pequeña de unos 9 años corrió hacia Dylan. La pequeña tenía el cabello de un tono grisado oscuro atado en dos coletas. Su flequillo estaba separado en tres casquillas diferentes. Los ojos de la pequeña eran plateados y bajos estos había puntitas. Su piel era morena. Sería el clon de su madre si no fuera por las puntitas y el flequillo.

—¡Yuna! —la cargó.

—Hola —saludó otra niña pequeña. Esta era de la misma edad que Yuna. Tenía el cabello largo y rosado, con un pequeño fleco color plateado que cubría su frente. Sus ojos eran anaranjados y su piel era más pálida que la de Dylan. Era Sumomo.

Detrás de la chica, apareció un niño de 12 años. —Hola —también saludó. Tenía el cabello grisado muy desordenado. Sus ojos eran ámbar y bajo estos había puntitas. Su piel era morena. Extrañamente, el chico tenía múltiples pecas en el rostro, cosa que heredó de su abuela materna.

—¿Qué tal lo pasaron? —preguntó Megumi, cuando comenzaron a caminar.

—Yo por lo menos no hice nada —respondió el niño de 12 años, el cual se llamaba Luke. Todos en la familia tenían nombres ingleses menos Yuna. Todo era porque su madre era inglesa.

Las dos niñas pequeñas fueron las que se pusieron a explicar. Según ellas, habían pintado y decorado algo la nueva clase.

—A todo esto Dylan —interrumpió Megumi. —¿A dónde vamos?

Sonrió de lado. —Ya verás.

**.**

**.**

**Terminé :3 Siento que sea tan cortito, pero tenía que subir Nightmare... Fanfic al que podrían pasar ;-; Porque ilusión me hace al igual que el que tengo de Juego de Tronos (que por cierto, Juego de Tronos no me pertenece) y también tengo Wattpad (Una página donde también se puede escribir) quién tenga que vote mis Fanfics :3 se agradecería ~**

**Más oc's saldrán en los próximos capítulos :D ¿Reviews? :3**


End file.
